Twins, Tartarus and Troubles
by Calypso Atlas
Summary: Their back! The Athenian twins return for another adventure... Of a different sort. Threatening notes and near death experiences (which are normal for Demi-gods, but not these kind of near death experiences) are just the start, help Annabeth and Zoe figure out who's doing this. *sequel to the Demi-god twins*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! *ducks tomatoes* ok yes I know I said I would update a week ago, but then as I was editing I hit paste and the whole story started again from the middle so I had to leave with out saving and basically do the whole story again. Now your probably thinking well that can't take too long. Well it does cause I read over the story and basically re-write it, and then I have to do spelling and grammar (which personally between you and me I'm not very good at) and then I have to create a whole new story for this one and yeah, excuses and then I had to get over the fault in our stars, and yes I know I did post a chapter after I had seen it but I had already written that one so I just needed to write the authors note. Plus then I decided I need a break, not from writing, just updating. So I gave my self like a week. And then the story is up now ok. *ducks as shoe is thrown* a stiletto? Really? **

**Annabeth POV**

I stood at the prow of the Argo ||. I heard Percy come up behind me and put an arm around my waist.

"What are you thinking?" I ask

"How crazy this is. After nearly a year of being away from my home, I'm finally back. I get to see your sister and everyone else. I get to see Chiron and Clarisse and The stolls." He replies

"I can't believe after everything we're home" I whisper leaning my head on his shoulder. As the canoe lake comes into view I see a girl. Her blonde hair flying out behind her as she chases a little girl with raven hair. Suddenly she stops and turns slowly. A huge smile stretches across her face.

"Chiron! Dylan!" Her familiar voice screams across the water. She runs right to edge of the water, the sea laps at her toes. Chiron and another boy run down the slope leading to the lake.

"Their back" she says. The boy runs up the slope and the familiar sound of the conch shell rings out three times. People pour down and stand staring. Then cheering. The Argo || docks and before I can take one step down the gang plank Zoe's strong arms are pinning mine to my sides.

"Annie, Annie" she sobs "your here" I tear mine out of her grasp and wrap them around her.

"I'm here" I repeat with tears streaming down my face. Zoe pulled away and looked up at me, I could see identical tears flowing down her face. There was something different about her. I couldn't put my finger on it bit it was there. She looked exactly the same as when I'd left. She looked exactly like me. She turned and walked down the gangplank. I felt the seven fan out on either side of me as I stood at the top. I reached down and linked my fingers with Percy's. I take my first step down and slowly walk down. I reach the bottom, I look up at Percy he nods and together we take our first step onto the sand. The camp bursts into a new round of cheers. Their hero is home. Once again the seven fan out behind me. I scan the crowd, Zoe smiles at me, Clarisse nods and the little raven haired girl I saw Zoe chasing before looks extremely confused.

"Zoe" she asks "why are there two of you?" Zoe chuckles and whispers something in her ear. A smile forms on the little girls face.

"You mean, that's him?" She points at Percy. Zoe nods. The little girl runs up to Percy and throws her arms around him.

"Brother!" She cries. Zoe walks up behind her.

"Let me introduce her" she says "Percy, Thea jones daughter of Poseidon"

"Daughter of Poseidon?" Percy asks

"Yes kelp head! Poseidon!" Zoe cried

"Zoe are you sure?" I ask

"Annie, she has Percy's hair and eyes and one other thing... she was claimed!" She practically screamed at me.

"I was just asking" I defended myself

"Yeah sorry I haven't had much sleep lately" Zoe whispered. She hung her head,sobbing. The boy that came down with Chiron came up behind her.

"Zoe let's go" he whispered and slipped an arm around her waist leading her away. I felt a pang of hurt. Why was she leaving? I just got back.

"Wise girl I'm sure it's nothing to do with you" Percy said

"Yeah" piper agreed "I'm sure it's nothing"

"Something's different guys, something's changed" I whispered

"Yeah even I got that" hazel said

"She's not normally like that?" Frank asked

"No" I stared at the spot Zoe and the boy had disappeared.

"Annabeth Zoe has gone through some hard stuff lately" Chiron said as he came up to talk to us, the crowd slowly melted away.

"Like what?" I asked

"Well I think that it's best that she tells you or you'll find out yourself" Chiron told me before he left.

"Well that was odd" Jason said

"Yeah odd one way if explaining it" I replied before walking along the beach and up to my cabin where I expected Zoe to be. Long story short she wasn't there.

"Malcolm" I called out, he walked in from his side of the cabin. "Where's Zoe?"

"My guess, Apollo cabin" he answered before going back to whatever he was doing. Apollo cabin? I decided to go and find her. When I reached the Apollo cabin I heard sniffles and voices.

"Dylan she knows something different! What am I meant to tell her?" Zoe sobbed

"Nothing" Dylan's voice answered

"I can't tell her nothing! She's my sister!" Zoe snapped "sorry"

"It's fine" Dylan replied "well what about you tell her your not ready to talk about it?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks Dylan" the door opened. I ran. What wasn't she ready to tell me? Well I plan to find out.

*Linebreak of confusion?*

Dinner. My first dinner back home. Zoe stood behind me. She was quiet and looked down. She had avoided me all day. We reached the pavilion. I caught Percy's eye. He smiled at me. I waved. I heard a sigh behind me. I ignored it. We say down at the Athena table, Chiron stood up and hit his fork against his glass.

"Hello campers" he started "today our friends returned. Today our hero returned. Today we are a full camp again. To the seven I say welcome and as a special welcome two do our campers are going to sing"

Zoe and Dylan rose, Zoe winked at me. They walked onto the stage and grabbed two headsets and put them on

"Well hello campers" Zoe said mocking Chiron

"We are going to sing a very special song" Dylan continued

"We hope you enjoy it" and with that Zoe walked over to her iPod that she had hooked up to a sound system. Music blared out.

(**Dylan**-_Zoe_-Both)

_I don't know, it's just something about ya_

_Got me feeling like I can't be without ya_

_Anytime someone mention your name_

_I be feeling as if I'm around ya_

**Ain't no words to describe you baby**

**All I know is that you take me high**

**Can you tell that you drive me crazy?**

**Cause I can't get you out my mind**

_Thinkin of ya when I'm goin to bed_

_When I wake up think of ya again_

_You are my homie, lover and friend_

_Exactly why_

**You light me up inside**

**Like the 4th of July**

**Whenever your around**

**I always seem to smile**

And people ask me how

Well your the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

Ladade ladada ladada

singing in the shower

Ladade ladada ladada

singing in the shower

**All I want, all I need is your lovin**

**Baby you make me hot like an oven**

**Since you came you know what I've discovered**

**Baby I don't need me another**

_No, no all I know_ **(know)**

_Only you got me feelin so_** (so)**

_And you know that I have to have ya_

_And I don't plan to let you go_

**Thinkin of ya when I'm goin to bed**

**When I wake up think of ya again**

**You are my homie, lover and friend**

**Exactly why**

_You light me up inside_

_Like the 4th of July_

_Whenever your around_

_I always seem to smile_

And people ask me how

Well your the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

Ladade ladada ladada

singing in the shower

Ladade ladada ladada

singing in the shower

**(Water)**

_They ain't no guarantee_

_But I'll take a chance on we_

_Baby let's take our time_

**(Singing in the shower)**

_And when the times get rough_

_There ain't no given up_

_Cause it just feels so right_

**(Singing in the shower)**

_Don't care what others say_

_If I got you I'm stray_

_You bring my heart to life yeah_

**You light me up inside**

**Like the 4th of July**

**Whenever your around**

**I always seem to smile**

And people ask me how

Well your the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

Ladade ladada ladada

singing in the shower

Ladade ladada ladada

singing in the shower

The music changed to another song during the intro Zoe said

"This next song is because of the soccer World Cup that the seven missed"

**Soccer** (aloe)

_Football_ (aloe)

**Music** (aloe)

Brazil (aloe)

_Everybody in the world_

_Wanna hear you shout_

_Cause the field is open the sky is blue and the sun is out_

_Call it football or soccer_

_It's the same game_

_Little kids in the street wanna move their feet they don't care about a name_

_It can change the world_

_This game we play_

_Now the ball is rolling_

_The party started_

_It won't go away_

_Everybody come together_

_Listen up hear the call_

_as the nations rising_

_Then mountains move with the power of foot ball_

Aye aye aye aye aye aye-o aye aye aye lalalalala

Aye aye aye aye aye aye-o aye aye aye lalalalala

**When we say power we mean extreme**

**When the game gets going**

**Feel the magic bigger than a team**

**Stadiums will rumble**

**Lakes will drain**

**Reality will shift the power of our brain**

**Now the animals are speaking**

**And They know our dreams**

**Everything is melting**

**Nothing is what it seems**

**We are made of diamonds**

**Our thoughts are real**

**We control the planet**

**All my bets steel**

**Football**

Aye aye aye aye aye aye-o aye aye aye lalalalala

Aye aye aye aye aye aye-o aye aye aye lalalalala

Everyone burst out into applause. Together Zoe and Dylan sounded amazing. The two of them defiantly had chemistry. Dylan's eyes barley left Zoe when they were singing the first song. He Obviously loved her. I just hope her doesn't hurt her. They walked back to their tables, Zoe sat next to me.

"So what's new?" I asked as my plate filled up with roast chicken and potatoes

"Oh nothing much" she replied avoiding my eyes "how about you?"

"Oh you know defeated the earth, fell into Tartarus, found Percy, same old" I shrugged. Her reaction was delayed her face was surprised but her eyes told a different story.

"You fell into Tartarus!" She shrieked, the camp dropped into silence. Like literally you could hear a pin drop. I looked over at Percy, he had his head buried in his hands his fingers threading through his hair. Zoe followed my gaze.

"He went with you, didn't he?" She asked softly

"He promised never to leave me" I answered

"I wish I had that" she sighed

"You've got Dylan" I told her

"Yeah but would he go through hell for me?"

"Maybe"

"Leaving that topic... Um..."

"What's happened here while I was gone?"

"Um let's see, travis and Katie started dating, we got new campers, I started hanging out with the Aphrodite it's girls to much and started using words like totes and probs" she shuddered

"I fell so bad for you" I said wiping fake tears away

"It was awful" she agreed

"So tratie" I said

"Yup"

"How?"

"Oh it was so funny, travis and Connor stole all of Katie's clothes including her underwear and hung it around the camp so when Katie woke up and had nothing to wear she had to run around the camp in her pyjamas then she went to the Hermes cabin and screamed at travis he kissed her and she kissed him back" she told me

"Aw"

"I know, I'm tired I'm going to bed 'Kay" and with that she got up, leaving her plate untouched. I ate my food and went over to Percy.

"Hey" I said as I slide on next to him.

"Hey" he replies watching his plate refill

"So traties a thing now"

"Weally" he chokes out through his mouth full. I chuckle

"Night seaweed brain" I didn't want to leave but I wanted to think I'm not stupid Zoe's showing a lot of signs.

Not eating

Tiredness

Grumpy

I might have just got back but If I was right my sister is going through something worse than I imagined

**Hey guys so it's back, and I have a really big surprise for you... It's in the story. Lol. I got you all excited in other news have any of you seen warm bodies? Amazing! **

**Ok ok I know it's the first chapter but rant... Stack, stack, brick, brick, lego...**

**ok do any of you have the sibling who wakes up at 5-7am? Yeah well both of my siblings do. So I'll set the mood. **

**Hoildays: I go to sleep 2-3 am the wake up at noon **

**school term: I go to sleep 10-10.30ish then wake up at 7-7.30**

**so my sister was born at 6.50 in the morning. Now for some reason she thinks it's a good idea to wake me up at 6 so that she get me to watch her open her presents at 6.50 the exact time she was born. Now not only do I have to deal with the jealousy that shes getting presents and I'm not, but I gots to deal with that while being tired and half asleep. Like you know that scene in the exserctist when she comes down the stairs with her head on backwards, yeah well if you wake me up ill do that to you! I'll exercise you! So yeah do not wake me up!**

**love you all**

**Zoe**


	2. Secrets reveled

**Hey Guys, or just iceysage, to answer your question sage (I'm gonna call you that it's too much work to write iceysage) Dylan is based on three guys I know, their all really cute in their own ways. The first is really nice and stands up for people, the second is really funny, and the last is super annoying. So Dylan's going to be cute, funny, nice, protective, and annoying. So almost perfect. I couldn't just make the perfect guy he had to have some flaws. Dylan's are that he's annoying, and not the brightest (excuse the pun, you know son of Apollo, brightest) any way on with the story it's mostly in Annabeths POV.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl with wifi not a man with ideas**

**Dylans POV (didn't expect that did you!)**

I was worried for Zoe I knew what was happening to her, and that she didn't want Annabeth to worry but this was getting serious. She didn't even touch her dinner last night and she didn't stay for dessert! And she loves dessert! I had stayed up all night figuring out what to do. What? Zoe defiantly wasn't with me for my brains! Any way I had decided I was going to tell Annabeth. Zoe would hate me but it was in her best interests. She'll understand later. I hope. So that morning I did everything normally. But when the Athena came in to the arena to spar as we (the Apollo cabin) I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me.

"Dylan I'm not Zoe!" She cried I ignored her and left the line and dragged her into the forest and pulled her in front of me.

"Um Dylan if your going to cheat on Zoe you should..." I interrupted her with my laughter

"Cheat on Zoe! Why would I cheat on the most perfect girl ever?" I said as

I caught my breath, Annabeth let out a visible sigh of relief.

"So if you didn't drag me away from the arena to cheat on Zoe what's up?"

"I'm going to tell you what's wrong with Zoe" I stated, her eyes widened and she nodded motioning for me to start.

**Annabeths POV**

"Zoe started having nightmares. She didn't tell us what they were about just that they included you and Percy. One night she woke up screaming about Hecate. I eventually got her to go back to sleep but that morning at breakfast she only ate the fruit salad on her plate. I didn't think anything of it because ya know nightmares do that to people. I told myself that she would eat at lunch, but she didn't. So I told my self dinner, again she only are the fruit or vegetables on her plate. I thought that the dream she had had was really awful and scarring and it was just not in the way I expected. Anyway so that night I slept with her" I opened my mouth "not like that just in the same bed. It seemed to help. She slept longer than usual. But like usual she woke up screaming. This time about bob? Anyway she told me what her dreams had been about. And I understood why she had been so upset and why she wasn't eating. She had been dreaming about Tartarus." I shivered. "About everything that had happened to you and Percy. I thought that telling me would help that she's start eating again. But it only got worse. Finally there was a period of time where Zoe didn't eat for three days and with all the training at camp she lost about 15 kilos. So I took her to Chiron. He asked her tons of questions and eventually confirmed what she had developed. Zoe has anorexia. Annabeth she slowly starving her self." My worst fears. Zoe was dying because of me. Because of what I went through? Zoe was with me? She went through it as well? My baby sister. I put my head in my hands.

"Holy Athena" I moaned

"I know, I thought that you coming back might help. But it only seemed to make it worse. Did you notice Zoe didn't eat anything tonight?" I nodded "well before that she had been eating bigger amounts, she was getting better"

"And then I messed it up" I whispered

"No! Of course not! I think that seeing you reminded her. Did anything happen in there that might make Zoe feel uncomfortable about her appearance?" I shook my head thinking, nothing came to mind. I thought about the dreams he had told me about. Hecate. Empousai. Kelli. Kelli! I nodded

"Yes something might have happened." I said slowly, Dylan's head which had been in his hands snapped up.

"What?!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me "what?!"

"An empousai, servants of Hecate. We meet a few down in the pit. Their all stunningly beautiful. There main goal in life is to suck the blood of men. Zoe must have seen them before the mist could disappear and we could see there true form. That's must be it." I finished.

"So Zoe. Strong beautiful confident Zoe got a eating disorder because of a she devil?" He asked, I nodded.

"Dylan how much of Zoe's past do you know?" I asked

"Just that she was adopted and raised in New Zealand. What about you?" He answered

"About the same, but that her friends Mai and Izzy were sent there to protect her."

"So for all we know this has happened before?" Dylan whispered, again I nodded I seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"What are we going to do?" He put his head back in his hands

"I don't know, give me a couple days though, Athena always has a plan." And with that I left the poor boy sitting in the middle of the forest. I went back to the arena where my cabin was waiting and by waiting I mean training and not caring that I had disappeared expect Zoe has soon as I walked in she stopped sparring, ducked under her partners weapon and flipped him before running up to me. Now that I knew what was wrong I could see that she was thinner. I thought back to when the Argo || had docked and I had seen something was different it I couldn't place it. When she hugged me, were her arms as strong as I thought? Or was that just my memory?

"Annie what did Dylan want?" She asked as I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh nothing" I wave it off, a flash of worry goes across her face but she must trust Dylan a lot because it disappears almost as quickly as it arrived.

"Ok come on let's spar"

"Actually Dylan wanted to talk to you" I lied

"Oh um..."

"Go" I advised gently, she flashed me a beaming smile and skipped out.

"Malcolm, do you know about Zoe?" I asked, he shook his head

"No, all I know is that she's been having nightmares"

"Get everyone and meet me at the cabin"

**Zoe's POV**

As soon I left the arena I realised I didn't know where Dylan was. I didn't want to go back. I didn't have to because Dylan walked out of the forest.

"Dylan!" I yelled waving my arms, he looked over and avoided me. What? I jogged over so I was walking next to him.

"Hey" I said as I linked our fingers, he shook my hand off.

"Dylan, baby what's wrong?" I whispered

"How could you not tell me?" He said in a cracked voice before he ran off leaving me standing at the mouth of the forest. I ran after him

"Dylan!" I cried

"I can't do this anymore Zoe, I'm sorry." Did I just get dumped?

**Ooh. Poor Zoe. Told you Dylan wasn't the smartest person. I think I've made him dumber than Percy. Percy wouldn't dump Annabeth. Oh well on to news in changing my name from BunnyBo to one of these three. Tell me in the reviews which one you think I should have.**

**Calypso**

**Calypso Atlas**

**Silena**

**Ok have fun and sage that hashtag thing you do in all your reviews, Love it!**

**- Zoe**


	3. The beginning of the end

**Hey Guys! So warning this chapter is very short. But it needed to be so I'm sorry and I ****hope you enjoy it.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Pjo or Pll**

**Zoe's POV**

I had ran to my cabin grabbed Annabeths Yankee hat from under her pillow and was sitting on my bed invisible. The conch shell sounded I didn't bother moving. The door opened. It was Annabeth.

"Zoe" she called softly. When she got. I answer she checked under her pillow

"I know your in here, my caps gone" I gave a small sniff. She turned and say down next to me, I pulled off the cap.

"Zoe what's wrong?" She put her arm around me

"I think I just got dumped" I whispered

"What!?" She shrieked "Dylan dumped you?" I nodded mutely, tears threatening to spill.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" She suggested, again I nodded

"I would prefer if you do it. And Percy, you tell kelp head I don't care how wet or how long he's under the water for, oh and do now" Annabeth nodded and stood and left. I followed, I wanted to see this. As soon as we reached dinner I shrunk into the shadows, after talking to Percy Annabeth walked over to the Apollo table, she tapped _his_ shoulder. He turned.

"How could you? Minutes after telling me she was the most perfect girl ever you go and break her heart!" She cried the fountain burst open drenching him. Gasps left their owners mouths at both.

"Annabeth" Dylan started

"Oh don't you Annabeth me, you hurt my baby sister. How could you?" Lacy came up behind her

"I set you two up! Didn't you see how happy you made her? You helped her get over Harry! Sure break her heart. I'll make sure that every girl you date is going to break yours. Understood?" Dylan nodded

"Look at me!" Annabeth cried "you better have a good reason for hurting her, or else everyone here will hurt you. You hurt the camp sweetheart, the one everyone loves. So when I say everyone will hurt you, I mean everyone" and with that Annabeth turned on her heel. Gathering my courage I walked out from the shadows. I walked forward slowly. Everyone watched silently including Dylan. When I reached him. I reached inside of me and pulled out all my strengths. I slapped him. Then I leant down and put my lips next to his ear.

"And don't think for a second that I'm coming back to you! So don't try." That was the night I got the first note.

_Oh poor little camp Sweetheart looks like your hearts not so sweet anymore. _

_Is it even beating?_

**So? how was it? And the ending? I got the idea for this off pretty little liars and so in the disclaimer I'll start adding that. I'm going to start doing a song of the post and I want you guys to listen to it and tell me what you think. **

**Song of the post: I knew you were the one- Tiffany Alvord**

**So tell me how it was. **

**Mwah**

**-Zoe **


	4. Character death

**Hey everyone. Or empty room. Either way I'm back! With rules. Sorry but I want 5 reviews before the next chapter is up. I don't care if it's flame or good. Just review. Tell me what you Think I could improve on. **

**Disclaimer: hey random stranger!**

**random stranger: yeah **

**me: rick Riordan is giving me Pjo for my birthday! **

**Rs: cool when? **

**Me: 31st of feburary! Did I mention I get pretty little liars on the same day?!**

**Zoe's POV**

I stared at the note. Four words imprinted themselves in my mind. Is it even beating? Was someone threatening me? Annabeth walked in. I quickly shoved the note into my pocket.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm great, would have liked Percy to get him a bit wetter though, but hey next break-up" I waved it off and started out the door.

"I'm thinking of going for a walk in the forest, wanna join me?" I offered

"Someone's got to make sure you don't freeze when the hell hound attacks" she jokes, as I shiver remembering that day.

"Well if you'd told me that the forest was full of them I wouldn't of gone!" I accused my tone light

"Hey I was distracted!" She defended herself

"Right with Percy. Oh Percy! Yes Percy! More Percy more!" I teased she grinned and walked up to me, being the smart girl I am I ran. Down to the beach where Percy was walking out of the water.

"Percy help! Annabeths trying to kill me!" I grabbed his arms and held him in front of me as a shield

"What ya do?" He asked

"I may have teased her about you" I admitted

"And you said what exactly?" He questioned

"Um oh Percy! Yes Percy! More Percy more?" He turned a look in his eye. I ran. Again. Great now my sister and her boyfriend were chasing me. As I ran past the Hermes cabin I noticed the stolls walking out.

"Stolls help me! Percabeth a trying to kill me!" I ran up behind them

"What ya do?" They asked

"I teased them" I answered

"With?"

"Oh Percy! Yes Percy! More Percy more!" They started laughing so hard they had to hold their sides.

"Good one" Connor choked

"We'll help" travis spluttered "get in the cabin" I punched the air and ran into the cabin. I heard the stolls telling Annabeth and Percy that I had gone that way. Which way that way was I don't know.

"Zoe you can come out!" Connor called threw the door. I opened it a crack and walked out when I saw they weren't there.

"Thanks guys" I kissed Connors cheek "so which way did I go?" He pointed left, I ran right. Back to the Athena cabin. I reached it out of breath.

"Note to self" I murmured "don't tease percabeth" I flopped down onto my bed. Paper crinkled under me. Sitting up I pulled out a thin strip of paper.

_Disappear or I'll make you_

What?! How do I disappear? Calm Zoe calm. It's just a note it can't do anything.

_Well then why don't you tell Annie._

Shut it subconscious. This is not the time to judge my choices.

_I'm just..._

I believe I told you to shut it

_Okay okay. Gods._

Thank you. Ok. Ignore it. You'll be fine. Just then the door swung open and the very people I had been running from came threw. Kissing.

"Ew! Ew! Ah PDA!" I screamed covers my eyes. "That was almost as bad as the time you were saying "goodbye" I said

"Hey that was not our fault!" Percy defended

"My eyes are still scarred!" I said as I stumbled around the room like a blind man.

"If your blind then how did you hide from us?" Annie said putting her hands on her hips

"Um I didn't you guys were distracted" I lied, they both blushed.

"Zoe!" They cried

"Yes?" I said innocently, they both groaned.

"Hey don't blame me for being cute" I said._ But someone is._

Not now subconscious! Not now!

_Sorry_

Annabeth looked at my bed.

"Hey Zoe was that piece of paper here before we left?" I turned and sure enough a piece of paper lay on my bed I picked it up.

_Annie sure has a pretty dagger you know wear it would look great?_

_At her neck_

I gasped and dropped the paper

"Zoe?" Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder as Percy leaned down to pick up the paper

"No! Don't!" I screamed his hand shot back and I leant down and picked up the paper stuffing it in my pocket.

"Zoe what was on that paper?" Percy asked

"Nothing!" I cried "nothing" I said again calmer this time. But my brain was reeling how could someone have come in and put the paper in while we were all in here?

*time skip*

My stomach was growling but I skipped dinner. I had thought a lot over the day about the note I had got that morning. I had thought long and hard and I was going to 'die'. I was going to stage my death. The fact that Nico had come at lunch helped a lot. I walked slowly over to his cabin. I knocked and when he opened the first words out of my mouth were

"Want to help me die?"

**Well? Did you like the ending? I thought about not telling you it was fake but then I was like nah that's too mean. Story time!**

**so I once I was texting my friend Cally and I send a picture of silena. She asked who it was. I told her it was silena blah blah you know this. I actually told her but I couldn't be bothered writing it. She repiled what? I told her the same thing but added from Percy Jackson and she says Zoe I don't speak Percy Jackson. Lol. **

**Story time over. :( so 5 reviews? See you then. **

**Kisses **

**-Zoe **


	5. Someone killed my baby sister?

**So hey empty room. Boy do you need a dust. Oh look is that Edward Cullen? Hey Edward...**

**Annabeths POV**

I didn't get Zoe for dinner that was my mistake. But she just seemed so frustrated. She had that look. (You know the if you interrupt me while I'm thinking I'll kill you look). So I left her. I sat with Percy at dinner cause I just felt like it. We held hands under the table. No one asked questions. It was perfect. Too perfect. After dinner I kissed Percy and walked back to the cabin. Sleepily I pulled on my pyjamas. I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. Zoe fell out. I screamed. Her skin was pale and her eyes we're glazed and life less. The door burst opened as I backed in the wall and sunk to my knees sobbing. A hand went around my shoulders.

"Hey" Percy said I looked up to see nearly the whole camp staring at Zoe's body.

"Is she?" Dylan whispered Nico walked over to the body.

"Yes" he hung his head "she's gone" his words were meet with silence.

"How" I choked on my words "how'd she die?" He placed a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes

"She was killed, strangled, choked" he whispered. I stared at him.

"Some one killed my baby sister?" I asked, Nico nodded. Everyone gasped I stood slowly.

"It was someone here" I said slowly "and I intended to find out who" everybody stared at me "out!" I screamed tears starting to spill "EVERYONE OUT!" They shuffled out of the door I walked over to Zoe's body and kneeled down. The tears fell on her chest. I picked up her hand it was cold and clammy. I felt Percy's hand rest on my shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked

"I'm fine, my twin sister wasn't just killed by someone I trusted" sarcasm dripped from my voice, he chuckled.

"I know what am I meant to tell Thea?" I laughed thickly.

"I'm sure she already knows" I bowed my head to look at my twin.

"I can't believe she's gone" I whisper

"I know who would want to do this to the camp sweetheart, the one everyone likes" Percy asked

"I don't know, maybe the old camp sweetheart"

"Who was that?" The room was silent

"Lacy"

**Hmmm? Lacy? Well we know that Zoe isn't dead. Right? Right? Is she alive? Guys please! Tell me! Please! Well if she isn't the end. Goodbye. Hate you lacy. In other news I'm posting two new stories. Not at the same time one will be posted at about chapter 8. It's going to be called Pegasus. I'll give you the summery now**

**She was human. She was a Pegasus. On every (human) child's twelve birthday their bound to a Pegasus. And everyone knows Pegasus and humans can't talk. What happens when Annabeth and Silena can?**

**Tell me if you'd read it. I would. I may put percabeth in it. And maybe chalena. Second story is a kind of Cinderella story. It's called a kind of Cinderella story. Summery.**

**Annabeth was a fashion designer who would do anything to get to Athens. Even if it means posing as her best friend. Can she pull it off? Will she achieve her dream and reach the top or will she stumble and fall? Will she find Prince Charming?**

**Well? Is it good? Oh right. Ok so Pegasus will be posted very soon and then a kind of Cinderella story will be posted near the end. And then I also have a surprise for you guys but I'm not allowed to say anything if you want to know go to Foreverskysong's story the blood of Olympus and wait. I dot know when she's going to say something but hopefully it will be soon. That kinda depends on me. Sorry. I may or may not have got you sitting on the edge of your seat. So bye.**

**5 reviews till the next chapter? Ok I'll be nice. 2.**

**Stay away from Alison's (and Courtney's)**

**Wear woollen bras**

**And love yourself no matter who you are**

**- Zoe**

**R&R: "Nico, please! Please!**

**P.s Pegasus and a kind of Cinderella moment are both biased of actual books. Pegasus is biased of Pegasus by Robin McKinley and a kind of Cinderella moment is biased off the Cinderella moment by Jennifer Kloester.**

**sage you can totally add a character I loved sage in the last story, and if your crazy so am I like literally I was at the beach on Saturday with my friends and I literally said it smells like Percy. -_-**

**can someone tell me what R&R means I've got ideas but I would just like to be certain**.


	6. She wants to die?

**Hey guys! Ok this chapter is from the end of chapter four to chapter 5 and in between 5 and 6. All in Nico's POV. And Iveysage. If you ever come to Wellington tell me in a review and we'll make plans and meet, deal? And 265 I'm mad at you. Not because you reviewed but because you reviewed story ideas that are better than the actual story. Like what? Dude? But they did help with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: hi I'm rick Riordan and I own Pjo that's why I'm writing fanfiction for a book I own. Gods. People these days. **

**Nico's POV **

Ok I was shocked. Why would a girl like Zoe want to die?

"No" I said, she fell to her knees in front of me.

"Nico please! Please!" She begged "I'll tell you everything! Please!"

"I'm not going to help you die" I told her

"I wouldn't die" she hissed through her teeth, I looked at her like, girl are you crazy? She looked around, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the cabin.

"Look, you would drain my life force so that I only had the tiniest bit left, just enough to keep me alive, can you do that?"

"I never tried" I whispered thinking about how amazing that would be if I could.

"Try now" she encouraged, nodding I concentrated until I could see her life force a golden haze surrounding her slowly I began drawing it out of her until just a tiny bit was left. She crumbled to the floor.

"Zoe!" I cried forgetting about her life force it slowly drained back into her. She blinked.

"You can do it Nico! You can really do it!" She got up and danced me round in a circle. I stopped her by grabbing her hands and digging my heels into the ground.

"I can" I said "now why do you need it?" She patted the bed

"It's a long story"

"I got time" and I sat on the bed next to her, she took a deep breath.

"Ok it all started when Percy and Annabeth fell into..." I nodded "I was with them I followed them through Tartarus and I helped. I got bob, I fought of some of the monsters. It was going great until Kelli. When they meet her, well I've always disliked my figure I got called fat and ugly back home and I guess seeing Kelli just made it worse. I stopped eating. Slowly Dylan and Chiron got me better and I started eating again. Then later when Dylan dumped me I started getting notes. They were threatening me, here" she passed me a slip of paper "that's the first one"

Poor little camp sweetheart looks your hearts not so sweet anymore

Is it even beating?

"This is the first one? You got more of these?" She passed me two more

Disappear or I'll make you

Annie sure has a pretty knife, no where it would look great?

At her neck

"That's what made me want to leave" she whispered

"Someone threatened Annabeth?" She nodded

"Ok I'll help. Where are you going to go?" She thought

"London. I'll go to a boarding school"

"Ok but if your going to go to a mortal school you'll need a phone"

"A phone?"

"Yup we can get for me and one for you. We can get the Hecate cabin to make them monster repellent."

"If they could do that don't you think they would have done that before?" She raised an eyebrow

"Maybe they've never needed too?" She cocked her head "ok you get the phones sorted ill do the boarding school. Wait who am I going be?"

I thought for a minute.

"Sylviana di angelo, greek exchange student. My sister" thunder rumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Kay, and I'll get money from the safe in Chiron's office. So that I can have normal clothes and stuff" that was new information. "Nico" she said softly

"Yeah" I turned to face her

"You'll visit me right?"

"Of course Zoe. Of course" she pulled me up with her and hugged me

"Great come on!" She dragged me too the door

"What now?" I cried

"Yea come on!" And she ran to her cabin me following her.

"Where are you going to 'die'?" I asked when we were sure no one was in there

"Bathroom" she answered

"And how are you going to die?"

She was a bit slower to answer "someone choked me"

"So you were killed?"

"Yup let's do this" she said cheerly walking into the bathroom door. I drained her life force and set her up against the door. And waited. I had dinner, got the phones sorted and when Annabeth went back to her cabin I tensed. Then the scream came and I was one of the first people. Percy being first of course. To reach the door. Annabeth was crumbled into a ball against the wall. I walked to Zoe.

"Is she?" I heard someone say

"Yes shes gone" I answered no one talked

"How how did she die?" Annabeth asked I choked on the words

I touched her forehead "She was killed, strangled, choked" I told them

"Someone killed my baby sister?" She whispered I nodded everyone gasped. Annabeth slowly stood

"It was someone here" guilt stabbed my stomach "and I intended to find out who. Out! Out!" She screamed. I shuffled out with everyone but when they were all gone I ran behind the cabin and I heard the last of percy and Annabeths conversation.

"Lacy" shoot they think it was lacy. I walked over to the Hecate cabin grabbed the phones, typed in the numbers, got her the money and walked back to the Athena cabin. Percy and Annabeth were leaving. I quickly ran in and gave her life back. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Did it work?"

"They bought it hook line and sinker, now let's get you out of here" she grabbed my hand and I shadow traveled to London.

"I'll text you my school?" I nodded and she kissed my cheek "tell Annie I'll miss her?"

"Course"

"Bye Nico" and she turned and walked away typing on her phone. Mine pinged.

Hey ;)

From Zoe. Chuckling I stuffed my phone in my pocket and went back to camp.

**Well? I know that I'm Demi-gods don't have phones but I wanted Zoe to have one. Kay? Cool! **

**Sage, no! Can't you get wifi or something at a friends place? Don't leave me! Your like my best internet friend ever! (Foreverskysong if your reading this your second) anyway, get free wifi at like a cage or the library or something! Please! Don't leave me! **

**Guys are you ever reading a fan-fiction and then BOOM your at the last chapter? I do.**

**R&R: she had a thick accent**

**Hmm. **

**Love you**

**-Zoe **


	7. Boarding school

**Hey guys! sage yes I do have an email. But giving it to you on here would be like giving. It to everyone on the internet, but get an instagram I'll put my kik on there and we can talk on kik. Kk? Cool. And poor you! I know what it's like to lose a friend best friends must be worse. But hey I'll be your best friend! Love you sage.**

**Disclaimer: I'm the amazing Calypso not the torturing rick.**

**Sages POV (no not from the last story different sage)**

To say I was a different was an understatement. I was the only brown girl in my school. And that's not it. I had blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Like why? Why curse me with blonde hair and dark skin? That just doesn't happen. Well it did. So now I'm stuck being teased with. Girl are you black or white? Guess who teases me? The school slut, Amber. At least she did until the new girl. It all started in Homeroom. She walked in wearing the school uniform. Blue and pink plaid skirt and tie and a white blouse and blue blazer. But somehow she made it shout look at me. She was gorgeous. With curly black hair and sparkling grey eyes. She had pale skin and plump pink lips. She looked super nice and my kind of person.

"Class" the teacher (it was the first day how was I meant know her name) "we have a new student, she from Greece and doesn't speak much english, so please help her out, why dot. You introduce yourself?" That last part was directed at the new girl, who in turn turned to the teacher and said

"Thought you did?" Sarcasm was clear in her voice, her voice she had a thick accent so it was hard to understand her. The class erupted into laughter, the new girl bowed.

"I Sylviana di angelo but you call me Sylvi" she looked at the teacher like you want me to say more?

"Why don't you tell us about your family?" The teacher encouraged, Sylvi rolled her eyes

"I have brother, Nico" she didn't offer anymore information.

"What about your parents?" Someone called her eyes hardened

"What about parents?" She said

"Who are they?" The same person said

"You no need know" she snapped

"Ok class who wants to show Sylvi around?" Teach asked my hand shoot into the air

"Ok Sage, Sylvi you sit next to Sage she'll show you round"

"I know I heard" Sylvi said and walked over to the desk next to me, her phone pinged. She pulled it out and gasped. She grabbed my forearm.

"Show me bathroom" she demanded nodding I got up and got us both leave passes. She followed me. Texting. I looked back at her and saw tears in her eyes. I jogged back.

"Hey what's wrong?" I looked at her phone, she put it on sleep.

"Nothing" she cried her accent gone "nothing at all"

"Your English had gotten a lot better" I noted

"What? No no it not!" She said her accent back. Ok Sylvi was a strange girl.

"Ok um here's the bathroom" she waved her hand

"Just want to get out of class" that shocked me, she looked like the type of person that loved school.

"Ok what's your dorm number?" I asked

"Um 302" she answered

"Hey me two were dorm buddies" I shrieked, she covered her ears

"Don't do that, I get enough at camp" Camp?

"Camp?"

"Oh I go to greek speaking camp year round till now,New York"

"Wow big move, why?"

"Oh um I... My... I... Leave it" she stuttered. I nodded.

"So if were ditching,wanna see the dorm?" She nodded this time, we seemed to be doing that a lot. I lead her to the triple story building that housed the dorms. It had white bricks and big windows. A huge pair of French doors was the main entrance. Sylvi bounced up to the door, opened it and gestured for me to hurry. I did. We walked into a plain whit corridor and up to the third floor, we were the first door on the right. Sylvi pushed open the door. The room was painted white and had two twin beds, two desks and two chests of drawers. Sylvi gasped.

"No! No! No!" She cried "I not live in this! We going shopping right now!"

"B-but it's school time" I stuttered

"We already ditching, no?" And with that she grabbed my forearm and dragged me down to the parking lot, where a white Ferrari sat.

"Woah! Who's car is that?" I breathed, Sylvi pulled out a key chain and hit the unlock button. The Ferrari beeped.

"No way! You own a Ferrari?" I shrieked

"What I say about shrieking?" Sylvi put her hands on her hips.

"Not to do it" I hung my head.

"Good now get in" and she slid into the smooth white leather seat. I walked round the bonnet and climbed into the passenger seat. Sylvi had the car growling and her phone hooked up to the sound system by the time I had my buckle done up. She pressed play and somebody to you by the Vamps blared through the sound system.

"So where I stop?" Sylvi asked, we passed Target.

"Here" I told her she hit he break and we slid into a parking spot. In the store Sylvi ran around grabbing decor and putting it in the trolley. (Which I was pushing). Finally we got to furniture, Sylvi got a new single bed. She grabbed us two armchairs and a 75 inch flat screen, a rug, a coffee table, and a PS4.

"Are you sure this will all fit?" I asked her

"Your right! Bunk beds!" She sung and put her single back and grabbed two of those beds that had the space for desks underneath. Sylvi stood back and looked at everything in the trolley (and under my arms).

"Done" she decided and we went up to the counter, the man behind the counter looked at us funny taking in our school uniforms.

"Aren't you two meant to be in school?"

"Nope" Sylvi said

"Teachers only day?"

"Nope ditch day" Sylvi lied, he looked at us and nodded

"I was a kid too once, I won't tell, that's 1,504" I didn't have that much money I started putting things back in the trolley, Sylvi placed a hand on my arm and pulled out a large was of cash threw and threw it down grabbed everything and began walking out of the store.

"Um you forgot your change" the counter guy called after her

"Keep it" she called over her shoulder. I ran after her,

"Wow Sylvi you continue to surprise me."

"Thank you" she muttered as she piled stuff into the car, as we drove back break free by ariana grande blasted from her phone. We reached the dorm building and after three trips got everything inside. Sylvi set up the TV while I did the beds. After what seemed like an age I had both set up with the desks underneath, Sylvi had the TV working with the PS4 set up and was putting the armchairs together. I collapsed onto the one she already had up.

"This is going to be the best dorm ever" I said

"Yup. We just need DVD" Sylvi agreed

"Hey let's go back to school, that way we can make friends and have a sleepover tonight" Sylvi nodded. We went back to the school building. And were instantly surrounded by kids.

"Where have you been?"

"Missed first five periods"

"Tour took forever"

"Well well, little miss I can't make up my mind" a snotty voice said

"Amber" I growled

"Who's your friend?" She sneered, Sylvi smiled

"I'm Sylvi" she stuck out her hand amber looked at it

"If you think I'm shaking that you got another thing coming" she hissed

"Oh I knew you weren't" Sylvi retorted

"Then why'd you put it out?" Sylvi moved like lightning grabbing ambers hand and judo flipping her over her shoulder,

"So I do that" she whispered at Amber and with that she stood up and dusted off her shoulder "don't mess with sage and I, understood?" Amber nodded and linking her arm threw mine Sylvi pulled me off to study hall. When we walked in Sylvi looked around and pointed at a group of girls in the back.

"Them" she pointed and walked over dragging me with her.

"Hello" Sylvi said

"Um hi, who are you?" A blonde girl with purple dip dyed tips asked

"I'm sage and this is Sylvi she's an exchange student from Greece" I told them

"Cool" purple tips said "my names lily, this is Emma" she pointed to a girl with brown hair "and Hayley" Hayley waved she had frizzy red hair. Emma was staring at me.

"Wait sage, your the math geek aren't you?" I nodded

"Cool, I'm the science geek" Emma admitted

"English" Hayley told us

"Languages" Lily said we all turned to Sylvi

"Well what about you?" Emma asked

"Mythology" Sylvi whispered

"Cool, like greek myths?" Lily asked

"And roman, so Lily what language" Sylvi said taking he attention away from herself

"Um French, Japanese and Koran"

"cool donc je faire" Sylvi cried (cool so do I)

"aucun moyen que vous parlez français maintenant nous pouvons avoir comme des conversations normales" (no way you speak French now we can have like normal conversations) Lily shrieked

"Sylvi doesn't like shrieking" I told her, Sylvi smiled at me

"Oh ok" They all nodded, Sylvi stared at me.

"So guys, um we were thinking sleepover our dorm room tonight?" I said

"Yeah I'll come" Lily said

"Me two" Hayley and Emma agreed

"What dorm?" Hayley asked

"302" Sylvi told them.

"Cool well be there around 5" Lily told us as the bell went.

**hmm? Will they come? Will you find out in the next chapter? Probably.. This chapter is set two weeks after the last one**

**Kisses**

**-Zoe****  
**

**instagram: Calypso_Atlas**


	8. The sleepover

**Hey guys! If you want to talk on kik, go On instagram and my kiks in there, or leave it in the reviews and I'll message you. Can I just say it's amazing talking to people who read this story because I can tell you as soon as the next chapter goes up and I really get to know you. **

**Disclaimer: would uncle rick write fan fiction about his own series? **

**Sages POV**

as soon as the end of school bell went Sylvi dropped me off at the dorm building and went off to buy a DVD player, DVDs, PS4 games and food. I finished setting up the furniture, the stuff we had left I put the rug down (only then did I notice it was one of those fluffy ones) and the coffee table on top of it. Around 4 Sylvi came back with everything and some beanbags. She filled the beanbags and put in a game. It was little big planet racing she handed me a controller and started setting up her character and car. Then it was my turn when were both done, we raced until everyone showed up. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Lily, Emma and Hayley standing there with their stuff.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" they all chorused. They walked in.

"Woah!" Hayley said

"Nice dorm" Emma breathed

"Sage can we swap dorms?" Lily asked, I shook my head

"Nope sorry" I brought them over to the TV.

"Hey" Sylvi waved from her position in her armchair. They waved at her.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked, Lily looked at the PS4

"you guys got sing star?" In answer Sylvi slid off her chair and held up said game.

"Yay!" Emma cried

"I wanna go first" Lily told us and picked up a mic "who'll go against me" Sylvi picked up the second mic. We all looked at each other

"Um, Sylvi, you sure?" I asked

"I got this" Sylvi said

"You choose" Lily said handing her the controller. Sylvi had got the Disney version so she picked part of your world from The Little Mermaid.

They started singing. Sylvi who couldn't speak English well, well let me tell you that did not apply to singing.

Part Of Your World-Disney The Little Mermaid-by Carly Rae Jepsen

**Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?**

**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**

**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**

**The girl who has everything?**

**Look at this trove, treasures untold**

**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**

**Looking around here you'd think**

**Sure, she's got everything**

**I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty**

**I've got whozits and whatzits galore**

**You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!**

**But who cares? No big deal,**

**I want more**

**I wanna be where the people are**

**I wanna see, wanna see them dancing**

**Walking around on those**

**What do you call 'em? Oh, feet**

**Flipping your fins you don't get too far**

**Legs are required for jumping, dancing**

**Strolling along down a**

**What's that word again?**

**Street**

**Up where they walk, up where they run**

**Up where they stay all day in the sun**

**Wandering free**

**Wish I could be, part of that world**

**What would I give if I could live**

**Out of these waters?**

**What would I pay to spend a day**

**Warm on the sand?**

**Betcha' on land, they understand**

**Bet they don't reprimand their daughters**

**Bright young women, sick of swimming**

**Ready to stand**

**I'm ready to know what the people know**

**Ask 'em my questions**

**And get some answers**

**What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?**

**Burn?**

**When's it my turn?**

**Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?**

**Out of the sea**

**Wish I could be**

**Part of that world**

"My turn, Emma sing with me" Hayley sung.

They did Aladdin a whole new world.

**Emma: I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**

**Emma: I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**Hayley: A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

**Hayley: A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**Emma: (Now I'm in a whole new world with you)**

**Hayley: Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feelings**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**Hayley: A whole new world**

**Emma: (Don't you dare close your eyes)**

**Hayley: A hundred thousand things to see**

**Emma: (Hold your breath, it gets better)**

**Hayley: I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back**

**To where I used to be**

**Emma: A whole new world**

**Hayley: Every turn a surprise**

**Emma: With new horizons to pursue**

**Hayley: Every moment gets better**

**Both: I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

**Emma: A whole new world**

**Hayley: A whole new world**

**Emma: That's where we'll be**

**Hayley: That's where we'll be**

**Emma: A thrilling place**

**Hayley: A wondrous place**

**Both: For you and me**

I looked at the four of them.

"Ok you guys are forming a band" I told them. Sylvi grinned at me

"If we in band, you in it too" she said. The other three nodded.

"But I can't sing" I whined

"Then learn the guitar" Hayley said "I'll learn drums"

"I'll learn keyboard" Emma told us

"Guitar" Lily said "looks like Sylvi's our singer"

"So this is happeneing?" I looked at all of them

"Oh yeah" Emma nodded. Sylvi pulled out her phone and typed something in a search drive. She held it up. Guitar lesson were being held starting this Friday at the civic centre in town.

"Sylvi your amazing!" Lily cried, Sylvi tapped another tab. Drum lessons were being held the same day in another part of the building. And keyboard was being held on Thursday.

"Wow" Hayley breathed.

"Let's forget about this band thing for now and do real sleepover things, Sylvi you got food" she nodded and walked to her desk and pulled out loads of brightly coloured bags filled with sugary treats.

"Yes!" Hayley shouted

"Sshhh" the rest of us said

"Right!" Hayley whispered. We opened packets of gummy bears and sour skittles, play little big plantet racing until about midnight.

"Guys sleep now?" Sylvi asked

"Why? it's only midnight" Lily called from a beanbag.

"No she's right. We have school." I agreed, they all sighed and we climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**why? it's only midnight. Possibly my favourite sentence in the whole story. I'm like three chapters ahead so... Love you guys. Favourite, follow and review. **

**Kisses**

**-Zoe**


	9. A friend? Visits

**Hey guys! So here's the other chapter of TTT I promised in my other story Pegasus. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: If I look into my mind I see a fangirl not an amazing writer **

* * *

**Lily's POV.**

I awoke to the sound of knocking on the door, I was a very light sleeper. Sylvi was too, apparently. She mumbled something like.

"You get it" so I climbed out of my sleeping bag and opened the door. Behind it was a boy. A hot boy. I had opened the door to a smokin babe in my hello kitty pjs.

"Um hi" I mumbled, he smirked, Dang, this boy better not be takin.

"Hi I'm looking for Sylvi" he said, I nodded mutely, I climbed into Sylvi's bed and shook her.

"Sylvi, there's a hottie looking for you" I whispered.

"Does he have brown hair?" She muttered

"Nope black hair, and dreamy black eyes"

"Let him in" I turned to the door but the boy was gone.

"Um, Sylvi..." She sat up, stretching her arms and yawning. She looked around the room.

"Nico come out" she called her accent thick, Nico walked out from the shadows.

"Hey sis" he called

"Hey, ξέρουν?" She asked, Nico shock his head.

(Do they know?)

"όχι όμως ξέρουν ζωντανοί σας"

(No but they know your alive)

Sylvi looked upset, "τι? αλλά εκεί που έρχονται στο Λονδίνο το δικαίωμα?"

(What? But there not coming to London right?)

"No" Nico said in English.

"I'm Sylvi want to introduce us?" I asked

"Others asleep" she waved a hand in their direction. I walked over to Hayley and screamed in her ear.

"Sylvi's gone!" They all jumped up. When they saw Sylvi waving from her bed. They all sighed. Then noticed Nico.

"This Nico" she jumped down from her bed. "Nico, Hayley, Emma, Lily and sage" Nico waved at us and I melted.

"Hey," I noticed he didn't have an accent me being me voiced my thoughts.

"Why doesn't Nico have a accent?" They looked at each other.

"When we were little out parents got divorced, dad got custody of Sylvi and mum got custody of me. Sylvi grew up in Greece, I grew up in New York." Nico told us.

"So did you meet when Sylvi started going to that camp year round?" Sylvi asked, Nico nodded.

"Dad died so Sylvi was sent to his brother who sent her to the camp where we meet". He said

"Your dad died?" Emma asked, Sylvi nodded but she didn't look upset.

"Aren't you sad?" Hayley tilted her head

"No, he wasn't good dad. Hardly see" Sylvi said.

"Oh, like my mum" I whispered. Both di Angelos turned to face me.

"Your mum?" Nico asked

"Yeah, she's hardly ever there and when she is she's doing drugs or something stupid like that" I admitted

"Lily" Sylvi whispered.

"God, that's awful" Emma cried

"Hades no, no parent should do that!" Nico agreed.

"Thaila mum did" Sylvi whispered.

"Oh right" Nico sighed. I stared at the two of them, they both hadn't known that they had a sibling till they were about 16 and then they knew someone who had mummy issues as well. Nico pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"Well I gotta go" he said, he hugged Sylvi and waved at the rest of us.

"Tell Annie I'm sorry" Sylvi called after him as he walked away. He turned and walking backwards nodded.

"Ok, you know my story, I know yours" Sylvi turned to us.

* * *

**Sooooo? Am I loved? You get two chapters this week! Happy? Also I jusy finished the Kane chronicle and all the other books, like the staff of sobek. So I was wondering do you want me to add the Kanes, Zia, Walt/Anubis? Cause if yes I would love to. So tell me in kik or in the reviews, and maybe I'll put a poll up on my account. We'll see. **

**Kisses**

**-Zoe (or Calypso which one do you want me to sign off with?) **

**Instagram: Calypso_Atlas**


	10. The truth

**Hey Guys! So I'm updating now because well I missed last week andI don't have a chapter for Pegasus. And probably won't for at least another week. I'm sorry. **

**blood of Olympus counter: 28 days **

**disclaimer: do I look like a man to you?**

* * *

**Annabeths POV**

No one had gone to the Athena cabin in over a week, it was our last gift to Zoe, the privacy she always begged for but never got. It was the day of her funereal. Percy and I were walking slowly back to the cabin.

"Annabeth" Percy said, I looked up at him.

"Yes perce?"

"Do you think that something has felt off this past week?"

28 days"Well of course something's off! My sister died, your sisters been in tears all week and no ones smiled"

"I mean other than that"

"No, why?"

"Nico, he seems like he's hiding something, like he knows something we don't" I thought about it, the times when Nico seemed to be typing on something, or the times he wasn't in his cabin at night. He had to sneak past cabin three to get to where ever he was going. And he wasn't the quietest thing ever. I hadn't really paid enough attention, I'd been busy planning Zoe's funereal. Our siblings and the Aphrodite cabin had helped, I was awful to lacy until I finally decided it couldn't have been her. I was left with no suspects. I didn't know what to do. We reached the cabin and I pushed open the door. She was gone.

"Percy!" I cried

"I know" he whispered.

"Did someone take her?" I asked, he shrugged

"I don't know" I felt tears dribbling down my face. Percy pulled me into a hug, I buried my face in his shoulder.

"What am we going to do?" I asked again he shrugged.

"I may have an answer for you" a familiar voice said, I spun around.

"Mother?!" I cried. Athena smiled sadly at me.

"What's your answer?" I felt Percy rap his arms around my waist.

Athena took a deep breath. "Shes alive." I burst out laughing,

"Sure, she's alive! If she's alive then why did Nico say she was alive?"

"Maybe you should ask him" Athena answered before flashing out. I turned to Percy

"Can you believe her? Toying with my emotions like that!"

"Annabeth, when has your mother ever been wrong?" He asked slowly. This caught me off guard. Never my mother was never wrong.

"She's alive?" I whispered "why would Nico lie?"

"I don't know, maybe we should talk to him" Percy suggested

"Oh I'm out the door" I retorted. And I turned on my heel and walked towards the hades cabin. I knocked on the door.

"Nico open up! You have some answering to do!" He opened with a guilty look in his face.

"Hey" he tried

"My sisters alive?" He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Zoe was going threw a lot that she didn't want you to know about" he answered

"Then why did she tell you" I screamed

"Because they weren't threatening me!" He yelled then clapped a hand over his mouth, I stopped.

"Someone was threatening my baby sister?" He squeezed his eyes shut but nodded. Something clicked.

"Wait you said they weren't threatening you, does that mean they were threatening me?" Keeping his eyes closed Nico said

"Not exactly" he whispered

"Well then what happened?" I asked. Nico let out a long breath.

"I don't know the exact story but someone was leaving threatening notes no name or anything. The last one she got said 'Annie sure has a pretty knife, know where it would look great? At her neck' that was what convinced her to leave." I gasped.

"Percy do you remember that piece of paper she wouldn't let you read?" He nodded. "Did you see any of it?"

"No she stopped me before I picked it up" I sighed

"Well were is she?" I turned to Nico

"I don't know I shadow travelled her to a location but she wouldn't tell me where we were" I sighed again.

"Then we'll look for her, she probably went back to Goode or to New Zealand." I said, percy and Nico nodded.

"Let's go" Percy said and we walked out, Dylan was walking past. He looked up.

"Oh hey guys" he muttered

"Dylan, what's wrong?" Percy asked. Dylan shrugged.

"I don't know ever since... She died I just haven't felt the same" I silently awed. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dylan what if we told Zoe was alive and we were looking for her?"

"Then I would say, count me in!"

* * *

**So how was it? I really like this chapter, I don't know why. Oh and Nico's lying by the way about not knowing where Zoe is. He knows where she is obviously. So read and review. Watch Zoella and pointlessblog. And read divergent. **

**Kisses**

**-Calypso**


	11. Life stories

**Hey guys! I'm awful I know. No Pegasus chapter. I have huge writers block for that story so it will be up soon. I promise. Hers the next chapter in TTT because it's update day? i think this is the first time I've updated on a Wednesday in a while. **

**Disclaimer: I no own, pretty little liars or Percy Jackson. **

**P.s extreme feels. **

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Well.." I started slowly. "It all started the night of my 8th birthday..."

_*flashback*_

_My father walked into the room holding the cake it was chocolate my favourite, it had purple frosting and little pale pink sugar flowers. My mother walked in on the phone like usual,_

_"Look I don't care about who designed it. Just get me the design for that dress by tomorrow." The person on the other side started to say something_

_"I don't care if it has to come from Florida, get that design to my London office by tomorrow" she cut him off._

_"Darling can't you put the phone down for a minute it is our daughters birthdays" my father said, my mother cupped her hand over the microphone._

_"I don't care, I have to get everything ready for the Paris fashion week, celebrate without me" I felt tears forming in my eyes. My father put the cake down and put an arm round my shoulder._

_"It's ok" he said "your mothers just under a lot of pressure right now"_

_*flashback over*_

"My father was killed in a car crash the next day, a year later my mother married a guy called Ben. He got her hooked on drugs and drinking. He abused her and they got a divorce, I've never seen Ben again." I told them.

Sage, Emma, Hayley looked at me with shock and sadness. Sylvi just looked like she was thinking.

"Ok anyone else?" Sylvi asked, everyone shook their heads.

"Nah our stories pale in comparison to Lily's" Emma said, Sylvi laughed.

"Do who's excited for mufti day tomorrow?" Hayley asked.

"I am" Sylvi said

"Me too" sage said "Sylvi and I have our outfits picked out"

"Cool, guys we better go pick ours out, see you" Emma, Hayley, and I left the room.

***OMG THE FIRST LINE BREAK IN THIS STORY! I think *shrugs***

It was mufti day. I was wearing an off the shoulder black top, blue jeans, black flats and I was carrying a white bag with black handles that said versus.

Emma was wearing a red sweater that said love, blue skinny jeans, black fabric sneakers, a black beanie and fake glasses.

Hayley was wearing a white shirt with half sleeves, grey skinny jeans she had a grey cardigan over top with a pale pink scarf and nude flats, she carried a small silver bag. We meet Sylvi and sage at the front doors to the school.

Sage was wearing a pale green shirt torn blue jeans an oversized brown belt. She carried a brown bag and had strappy brown heels on.

Sylvi looked the best out of all of us in my opinion, she wore a white top with a grey cardigan like hayley's and dark blue skinny jeans. She had a coral pink scarf and matching heels, she had put on some pink feather earrings and a rose gold watch.

"Wow guys heels?" Emma said

"It was Sylvi's idea!" Sage cried

"No my auntie A's" Sylvi told us.

"Auntie A? No one txted you yesterday" sage eyebrows furrowed

"No she send me picture day before" Sylvi replied.

"Oh that makes sense" sage nodded and we all walked off for class, Sylvi and sages heels clicking on the floor. I felt stares follow Sylvi tripped. A guy caught her, a cute guy, not as hot as Nico but cute.

"Thanks" Sylvi said as she stood up.

"N-no problem" he stuttered "m-maybe you s-shouldn't wear heels"

"Someone trip me" Sylvi glared at no one in particular _cough_ Amber _cough._

"Why don't you sit with us lunch?" Sylvi asked

"Well your Sylviana di Angelo right?" He asked, Sylvi nodded.

"And that's sage stone?" Again she nodded

"Lily Evans? Emma park? Hayley Johnson?" Three more nods.

"You sit under the willows?" Sylvi nodded again obviously confused.

"I can't" Sylvi tilted her head

"Why?"

"That's where the popular kids sit, I'm not popular" he told us

"It's our table" sage said "we decide who sits there"

"Um maybe" he hesitated

"Oh come on" Emma cheered "please" he bit his lip.

"Ok" he decided

"Yay!" Sylvi cheered "met us at lunch"

"Wait hold up a sec," I started "you said that the popular kids sit under the willows, were popular? Were the geeks!"

"That's what they call you, don't you hear it, the geeks are coming, make way for the geeks. your the most popular girls in school!" We looked at each other in shock.

"Well thanks for that information, but we gotta get to class now so bye" Hayley waved and we moved off to homeroom.

***line break of awesomeness because linebreaks like this deserve it***

**Lunch time.**

We were waiting for the boy to come along. We had moved the table and were lying on our backs looking up at the soft pink of the willows.

"Guys can I tell you secret?" Sylvi asked.

"Sure, Sylvi were your best friends" sage replied instantly

"I'm fluent in English" she told us.

"You are?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I have a greek father like I told you but I was raised in New Zealand, I was adopted." She sounded like she was hiding something I was about to question her when the boy tried to come to us. Dane and Brian, two football jocks, blocked his path.

"Where do you think your going nerd" Dane growled.

"Um Sylvi and her friends invited me" he muttered

"Sure they did, they wouldn't invite a loser like you" Brian pick him up by the collar of his t-shirt. Sylvi slipped of her shoe and with deadly accurate aim threw it at Brian. It caught his T-shirt and pinned in to a willow behind him.

"Put him down" she growled.

"Why?" Dane asked

"Cause he right, we invite him" Danes smug grin dropped

"Why" he asked again

"Cause he cool" Sylvi walked closer, placing a hand on his chest she begged "please put him down" Dane signalled to Brian who even after being pinned to a tree had managed to keep hold of him, Brian dropped him and he crumpled to the ground. Sylvi helped him up.

"Thanks" she cheered, kissed each boy on the cheek and grabbed her shoe. She dragged the boy over to us.

"So" I said "what's your name"

"My names, Tyler" he said

"Well Tyler nice to meet you, guys I was thinking about blowing thins joint and grabbing some sushi, you in?" I asked, all the girls nodded. Tyler played with his fingers.

"I don't know I've never ditched before" he muttered

"It's not ditching, ditching when you miss class think of this as more going out for lunch" Emma suggested

"I guess" he mumbled

"Great, golden sushi?" Sylvi asked.

* * *

**Poor Lily, extreme feels for at least two days after I wrote this chapter. This will come back later, we might meet Ben, we might not, I never said if her mum was alive or not.**

**Let's play a game. Guess whos POV the next chapter is in and you can ask me anything about this story OR have a character in the story. If you want a character in here find a oc form and use that and PRIVATE MESSAGE it to me. If ya don't know how to do that just go to my bio and up the top it should say pm. **

**That's it. have fun guessing. **

**Kisses **

**-Calypso**


	12. Theories

**Hey Guys! Ok I know I have updated this week, but I needed to get some stuff off my chest so yeah that will be at the bottom. **

**In other news congratulations to sage for gI easing right as you can see down there no left a little no right wait *looks at hands* yeah left it is in Tyler's POV. I have talkes to her and she has submitted a of to go in the story at some point. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

As the ge-girls passed through the gates, I hesitated.

"Come on" Sylvi waved her hand motioning for me to come threw.

"Tyler it's not ditching" Emma said.

"I know, but it feels wrong" I moaned

"Tyler" Sylvi tilted her head "please" I bit my lip. Then I stepped through the wrought iron gates. All five of them cheered.

"To golden sushi!" Emma cried

"To golden sushi!" We all cheered. The all climbed into a white Ferrari, Sylvi sat in the front seat, sage in the passenger.

"Squash up guys make room for Tyler" Sage said. Emma jumped onto the floor of the car and the other two made room for me.

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked sliding into the seat. Sylvi shrugged as she turned on the engine and hit the gas.

"Never been caught" she handed Sage her phone and sage plugged it into the sound system and started playing Shake it off by Taylor swift. Sylvi drove like a maniac, but we reached the sushi place.

"Ooh look a music shop! We can buy your instruments!" Sylvi said "and me a mic and amps and stuff"

"Why would you need that?" I asked

"Secret" Emma tugged on Lily's arm "can we get sushi now?"

"Sure let's go" Lily walked into the sushi place. When they entered a small Japanese girl came up.

"Sylvi, Lily, Sage, Emma,Hayley!" She cried pulling them in for a hug.

"WeiWei, it's great to see you" Hayley said. "Have you meet our friend, Tyler?"

"No, Tyler, I'm WeiWei, nice to meet you" she was pretty with a small dainty face and long black hair.

"Nice to meet you to" I said

She turned to the girls "your usual?" They nodded "and Tyler what will you have?"

"Um a California roll?" I asked

"Sssh" they all hushed me

"What?" I cried

"My father does not like that type of sushi, it says it's a rip off of the original, the American version" weiwei whispered.

"Last time we ordered it we almost got banned from the restaurant" Hayley told me

"Ok so what should I get?"

"Get the chicken" Sylvi advised, I nodded and WeiWei ran off to get our orders. They lead me to a red booth.

"So can I know why you want instruments?" I asked, Lily and Sylvi had a conversation in French? Then Sylvi turned to me.

"We're a band" she told me.

"Cool, sing something"

"What now" she cried

"So let me get this straight, the girl who has enough courage to throw her shoe at a jock, drive with a passenger sitting illegally, and leave school is scared to sing in public" she twirled her hair round her finger, then she huffed.

"Fine, what are we singing?"

"Timber by pitbull" they nodded. Lily started banging out a beat, Sage joined her.

**Sylvi**-Emma-Hayley

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget

wooooo oooooh

**The bigger they are, the harder they fall**

**This biggity boy's a diggity dog**

**I have them like Miley Cyrus,**

**clothes off twerking with my**

**bras and thongs, timber**

**Face down, booty up, timber**

**That's the way we like the war, timber**

**I'm slicker than an oil spill**

**She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber**

**Swing your partner round and round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**Swing your partner round and round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget

It's going down (It's going down)

I'm yelling timber

You better move (You better move)

You better dance (You better dance)

Let's make a night

You won't remember

I'll be the one

You won't forget (You won't forget)

ooooh

**Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane**

**Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed**

**Live in hotels, swing on plane**

**Blessed to say, money ain't a thing**

**Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli**

**Order me another round, homie**

**We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down**

**Swing your partner round and round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**Swing your partner round and round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**Ooooh**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget (you won't forget)

It's going down (It's going down)

I'm yelling timber

You better move

You better dance (You better dance)

Let's make a night (Let's make a night)

You won't remember

I'll be the one (I'll be the one)

You won't forget (You won't forget)

ooooh

oooohooooh

ooooh

ooooh

oooohooooh

ooooh

ooooh

oooohooooh

ooooh

ooooh

oooohooooh

ooooh

oooohooooh

ooooh

Timber

ooooh

oooohooooh

By the end of the song, the girls were jamming in their seats everyone was dancing around the shop. WeiWei ran up with our food.

"Guys that was amazing! Food is on the house." She sung

"What about your dad?" Emma asked

"He offered free food as long as you do concerts here every Friday after school" she squealed. The girls looked at each other. Then screamed

"Yes!"

"Yay!" WeiWei danced away. I looked down at my food, the girls were already eating.

"How old is WeiWei?" I asked them.

"17, why?" Sylvi looked up. "Oh no dude she's way out of your league" my shoulder slumped.

"I don't know" Emma said "did you see the way she looked at him?" Sylvi nodded

"I've seen that look before it just leads to heartbreak" she sighed, something told me she was talking about herself. Someone had hurt her, and I intended to find out who, after I finished my sushi of course. The girls finished theirs pretty quick. I was still on my second piece.

"Gods have you never had sushi before?" Sylvi cried. I shook my head.

"I'm a slow eater" I mumbled

"Well eat faster school starts in twenty minutes and we still have to buy the instruments" Sylvi told me. I shoved the other two sushi rolls into my mouth and jumped from my seat. I followed the rest of them out of the restaurant into the music shop, Sylvi ran over to the mica and I followed sage and Lily to the guitars. Sage pulled off a purple and white electric guitar. She struck a chord and it echoed round the shop. Lily grabbed a blue and white electric guitar. She also struck a chord and we listened to it.

"We should probably get acoustic guitars to" Sage said, Lily nodded and they both grabbed some plain brown acoustic guitars, Emma was testing a keyboard and Hayley was banging on some drums, Sylvi was testing some amps and a headset mic. Her pure silvery voice filtered threw the store. Picking up the amp, and stand a handheld mic and keeping the headset on her head she headed over to the counter. She talked to the clerk then handed over her credit card. This all had to cost at least a thousand dollars. Where'd she get that much money. Shrugging it off I helped the girl carry it to the car. I was sure it wouldn't all fit but as if by magic it did. We climbed in to the car in the same order and drove back to school.

* * *

**Ok so that's the chapter now the stuff I need to get off my chest is my theories for blood of Olympus. **

**First who's going to die. Me personally, I feel as if Jason going to die. I dont know why but I do. I know he's like Percy's equal but roman but he became greek in like house of hades so. **

**My sister thinks Leo going to die, or calypso. I would cry so hard. If uncle rick kills Leo I will go find and cry. That threat though. **

**We both think Gaea is going to raise and while I think that the seven will have to handle it, she thinks the gods will come, which I'm mean come on how awesome would that be. She just said she would love it if Percy just stabbed Gaea in the back and she's dies. anti climax. But that would pretty cool. **

**Another thing, I feel reyna will have a much bigger role in this story, just because she got her own chapters, so something must be going on. And Nico, Nico, my baby. I have no idea what will happen with him. **

**Then on twitter rick Riordan announced that Luke will be making a apperence in blood of Olympus. So I think that his ghost will come or his person that he rebirths into. **

**Frank, I don't think franks going to die just because ricks building up his whole death stick thing and trying to make us think that he's going to die.**

**and then there's the crossover of the Kane chronicles and Percy Jackson, and that's set after BOO so Percabeth must survive. And grank and piper because they were mentioned in there. So yeah. Some of my theories that I have at the moment I'll keep you updated. **

**Tell me yours and guess which chapter Zylan gets reunited in. Have fun. **

**Kisses**

**-Calypso**


	13. The dream

**Hey Guys! So I know the updates later than usual but I was watching ET and it finI she's about 8 then I had to get ready for bed and i only have time to update now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I did. **

**Disclaimer: I only own all the characters that aren't in the books and the plot, nothing else. **

* * *

**Sages POV**

When we walk into school every breaks out in cheers and claps. I look at Sylvi.

"Um what's this about?" I ask, a girl with short ginger hair and lime green eyes answers.

"Well, maybe it's because you guys are amazing singers" she raises her eyebrows.

"What?" Lily furrows her eyebrows

"Seriously you can't give a performance like that and not expect it to end up on youtube" she pulled out her phone and showed us the video. It started about halfway threw and we all looked so happy. I watch as Sylvi starts rapping. I smile. I look at my friends and pull them in for a hug.

"I love you guys you know that right?" I say into the hug.

"Of course" they all say and hug me tighter. I realise how strange this may look to everyone else. I pull back. The ginger is talking to her friends, but soon turns to us.

"We were wondering if you could perform for us?" The ginger asked

"Course" Sylvi said before we cold say other wise "when?"

"Um next week" the ginger shrugged.

"Cool" and with that the discussion closed. We went to class.

*time skip to after school about 9.30pm*

I yawned.

"I'm going to bed" I told Sylvi, she looked up from her book.

"Kay, night"

I climbed into my bed and fell asleep. I opened my eyes. I was in a pitch black space, a void. A beautiful women was stands in front of me.

"Where are we?" I asked "who are you" she laughed a laugh like tinkling bells.

"Why, were in your mind dear and as for who I am, well let's see of you can figure that out" I looked at her, her hair and features were always changing, each becoming more beautiful than the last.

"Why am I here?" She tilted her head.

"I'm not sure, oh that right, Zoe" she looked at me like I should know who that was. "Oh right she goes by Sylvi now, I forgot"

"What do you mean she goes by Sylvi now?" I asked

"It's a long story" the women said "full of romance and love" she sighed

"Your Aphrodite" I gasped

"Well that was quicker than I thought" Aphrodite mused

"How do you know Sylvi?"

"Well I am her aunt"

"Your auntie A!"

"Oh she mentioned me"

"Yeah you sent her pictures for mufti day"

"Yes, I was surprised she followed my suggestions"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well her mother..." She trailed off

"Her mother?"

"Yes her mother"

"Who's her mother?" I whispered

"I think I'll let her tell you that" Aphrodite mused

"She won't tell me, even if she knows I know about you"

"Good point, her mother is the goddess Athena" a goddess?

"So she's a demigod?" Aphrodite nodded

"But that's crazy, their myths!" I cried

"Sweetie, if demigods were a myth would you be sitting here talking to a goddess" she rubbed my back.

"Was she going to tell us?" I asked

"She will, eventually, as soon as she knows who your brother is"

"What's my brother got to do with all this?"

"Your brothers been keeping secrets from you Sage, and it's time they came out" she whispered as she melted into the void. I woke up, my clock read 6am. Sylvi had fallen asleep on the armchair. Her book on the floor. I looked at her differently. I climb down the ladder and take a shower. When I leave 20 minutes later Sylvi's up and eating the breakfast the school brings up everyday. I sit in the chair across from her. I look into her eyes. When I looked in her eyes before I saw kindness, innocence but now it's like that was a mask I've ripped off her face now I see kindness, caring, but I also see longing, hurt, betrayal, and loneliness. There is much I don't know about Sylvi but there is much I will learn.

* * *

**Sage knows! Yay! Ok, so I'm having a problem with fanfiction where I get my reviews three days after you've reviewed, so if you had any questions I will answer those next chapter, **

**as for the answer, if you guessed chapter 14, (next chapter!) you were right! So Yeah, i hoe you guys are excited for the next chapter, its going to be fun. **

**Kisses**

**-Calypso **


	14. The reunion

**Hey Guys! So this chapter is set six months after the last one and the next chapters go by this time line to, so there all set six months after as well. And this chapter is nearly 2,000 words. 1,867 not including the authors note. High five me! *high fives selve* and high fives for you guys to *high fives readers* **

**disclaimer: I'm a girl who spends her time watching YouTube, texting, and Fangirling not a man who spends his time trying to find new ways to turtire us. **

**P.s Sage I got your review today! Lol.**

**Dylan's POV**

* * *

I slumped against the booth. We had been searching for over six months and had found nothing. Zoe was an amazing hider. Annabeth pointed to a place on the map that was spread out on the table.

"What about here?" She asked, I looked she was pointing at London.

"Maybe, my sister goes to a school there, I could call her" I shrugged.

"Yes do it!" Annabeth cried, I pulled out my phone. We had all got them about three weeks after Zoe had disappeared. I typed in my sisters number. It rung.

"Hello?" She said, behind her I heard a guitar strumming, someone singing and laughing.

"Sage, it's your brother, Dylan" I said she gasped

"Dylan? Oh Dylan it's so good to hear from you"

"Yeah, I have a question for you"

"Shoot"

"Do you know someone called Zoe Chase?" She took a long time to answer.

"No I don't" she told me, I felt the air leave me.

"'Kay thanks anyway" I said sadly.

"Is she like your girlfriend or something?" Sage asked

"No ex"

"Then why are you looking for her?"

"Because I made a mistake and I want to make it up to her" I said

"Oh well I'll make it up to you, me and my friends are going to the Gold Coast for winter break want to join us? You can bring friends" I pulled the phone down from my ear and covered the receiver.

"Annabeth, you want to go to the Gold Coast?" I asked, she shook her head

"I have to find Zoe"

"You know what they say, stop looking and you'll find it" she sighed

"I'll go if Percy can come" I out the phone back up to my ear

"Count us in" I told my sister, she squealed.

"Ok well meet at the Cali airport, we have a stopover"

"Deal see ya" I hung up and looked at Annabeth,

"Why don't you grab a Aphrodite girl? We have shopping to do" I said, Annabeth nodded and we both stood and headed back to camp.

*timeskip*

Percy and I sat outside the changing rooms in forever 21. Annabeth and Piper were running around and grabbing clothes, trying them on. Finally we left. Annabeth had about 10 bags which she made us carry. We went into strandbags and bought three suitcases. We went back to camp and packed then got Nico to shadow travel us to Cali. We were a day early. We checked into a hotel and lay there, talking. Percy and Annabeth kissed, I wished I had Zoe to kiss. Finally we dosed off. I woke to annabeth rushing around cleaning up everything a tray of room service. L

We jumped in a cab and went to the airport. I got a text from sage saying they were at gate 24, when we reached the gate outside it were two girls, one playing a guitar, the other singing. I recognised the song as A little bit of your heart by Ariana grande. The guitars case was at there feet and they had a good amount of cash in there. I saw three other girls head towards them, one was my sister. She started talking to the girls as we got closer I noticed there features, the one that was singing had curly black hair and a very familiar face that I couldn't place. The one with the guitar had blonde hair with purple tips. A girl on sages left had brown hair and on her right a girl with frizzy red hair.

"Hey Sage" I called as we neared them, Sage turned and gasped.

"Dylan!" She cried running into me for a hug. She dragged me over to her friends.

"This is Sylvi" the girl with black hair ducked her head letting her hair fall in front of her face and waved "Lily," blonde and purple tips "Emma" brown hair "and Hayley" suddenly a boy came up behind my sister and wrapped his arms around her waist, she shrieked.

"Tyler!" He laughed and spun her round. Were they dating? He put her down and she smacked him.

"And this is Tyler" Lily said smiling

"are they dating?" Percy asked

"No! Why would I date one of my best friends?"

"I'm going to get book" Sylvi said in a heavy greek accent before she ran off to the side shop. The others looked after her, confused. Sage shrugged.

"I'm guessing she doesn't normally do that?" Annabeth said looking after Sylvi. Sage shook her head

"No, normally she's the life of the party, and boy have we had some parties"

"Do you remember the one with the paddling pool and the whipped cream?" They all laughed.

"Yeah, do you remember the one where an owl flew threw the window landed and Sylvi then flew off?" They laughed harder

"Her face!" Hayley gasped.

"An owl?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah it was so funny, Sylvi's face was like" Emma proceeded to make a face of confusion and fear. Why would Sylvi be afraid of an owl?

"Anyway, this is Annabeth and Percy" I introduced them as they stopped laughing.

"Nice to meet you" they all said.

"Look there's Sylvi" Emma pointed to where Sylvi was carrying three large books. She reached us and expertly moved her books to her left hand, grabbing her carryon in her right.

"We should go guys" she said, I fell into step with her as the others walked behind us.

"So your greek?" I asked, she nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"Athens" she answered

"What's it like in Athens, I'm half greek but I've never been" I explained, she sighed

"Oh it's wonderful, there are statues of Athena around town and everyone's just so nice"

"Do you think Athena really looks like that?"

"No, they all make her look Aphrodite-ish, I think she's more a I've got clothes on that will work for battle kind of girl" I was shocked, that was Athena, perfectly.

"Really why?"

"She's the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, I don't think she's care about her wardrobe" she put her phone and watch on the tray and sent it threw the x ray machine.

"You seem to know a lot about her" I followed her example and put everything threw the X-Ray Machine.

"I guess you could say I'm a mythology geek" she put everything back where she got it.

"Really, so just greek?"

"Oh no, roman as well and I'm learning Egyptian" she went threw the machine thing that scans your body. The guard on the other side patted her down checking for drugs I guess, as soon as I was done I asked her another question.

"So what's with the interest in mythology?"

"My mother wasn't around when I was child she and my father split up and I didn't meet my brother till about two years ago, so I guess that just reminded me of the myths my dad told me at bed time, I always thought it would be amazing to have a goddess for a mother, don't you think?"

"I don't know" I said honestly "they probably wouldn't have a lot of time for their kids" she shrugged.

"Maybe but you have loads of siblings, growing up I always wanted a sibling" she walked down the alley thing to the plane and sat in the seat next to the window. I followed her,

"Could I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure, what about your friends?" She asked bending down to get out a iPod touch and some pink beats.

"Their a couple" I explained, she laughed and I could've sworn I'd heard that laugh before.

"I know the feeling"

"These two aren't like that most times, they were best friends before they started dating" I slid into the seat next to her. There was an empty seat on the aisle side.

"How long have they been dating?" She asked as she slid the connecter of the headphones into her iPod.

"Almost two years" she smiled.

"They must've been good friends, how long did it take them to get together?" She turned to face me and I got the full blast of her eyes. Grey. Athena grey. But they weren't The I'm-going-to-kill-you-grey I gotten to know with the Athena kids. They were warm and comforting full of happiness and joy.

"Five years" I said.

"Wow. Talk about oblivious, so they meet when they were twelve?" I crinkled my eyebrows.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh I didn't, I just guessed, they look about seventeen, so ya know" she turned back to her iPod, typed in a five digit password and a picture of a owl filled the screen. I thought she was afraid of owls. She opened iTunes and put on her headphones. I watched as she entered a playlist called memories, I noticed shower was in there. That was our song. Zoe and I's. I smiled sadly. She must have noticed because she pulled one off her ear and turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Ok I may not have known you for long but your really bad at lying, what's up?"

"My girlfriend loved some of the songs on there" I told her noticing the flinch.

"You broke up?"

"Yeah, then she died about a day later" her eyes widened, why was I telling this girl this?

"Forget me, you need music" she pulled her headphones off and placed them over my head, I pulled them off.

"I'm not wearing pink" I smiled at her, she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have any others, wait" she got up and walked to a row of seats about three rows ahead. She talked to someone before they handed her a pair of black beats. She got back and switched the pink to the black.

"Who's are those?" I asked as she choose a playlist.

"Emma's" she answered as she slipped them over my head and set them comfortably on my ears. She hit play and superheroes by the script started playing.

"How is music meant to help me?"

"Music helps the soul, Dylan, it helps the soul" she whispered dramatically. I looked over at Annabeth and Percy, Annabeth gave me questioning look. I shrugged. I felt the plane begin it's take off and saw Percy tense up. We weren't exactly sure how this flight would go. I snuggled into the seat and listens to the music. I saw Sylvi put on a movie. The fault in out stars. She sat back on her seat and started watching. Slowly the blue skies darkness and by the time we landed it was 11.00 at night. Sylvi lead us to the outside of the airport where a shuttle was waiting. It drove us to the hotel and we checked in a fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey hey hey. So this probably wasn't the kind of reunion you guys were expecting, that comes in chapter 20. Spoiler. Also I figured I should tell you guys who the band sound like and what their name is. So here goes. **

**Zoe/Sylvi: Ariana Grande**

**Lily: Becky G**

**Emma: Ellie Goulding **

**Dylan: Zayn from 1 direction. **

**Those are like the important singers in this story. Lily does most of the rapping, hence why she sounds like Becky. Yes Zoe can go Whistle pitch. And Dylan singing will become a bit more important later on. Their band name is Mystery. It took me forever to come up with that name hence why I haven't told you. Whateves. **

**Ok guess... why Sylvi was afraid of the owl. It not important to the story, I just wanna see what you guys think. Same prize. **

**Kisses **

**-Calypso**


	15. CLIFF DIVING!

**Hey Guys! So this chapter is because Blood of Olympus came out today (dot worry no spoilers) and I was in a updatey? Mood. But OMFG blood of Olympus doe! If you've read it you'll know what I'm talking about! Like argggghhh. **

**Disclaimer: Argggggghhhhhh nope not mine. **

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

I must have crashed on the couch because when I woke up there was a flat screen TV, a coffee table and a girl looking at me. I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty" she said leaning over the breakfast bar, it was Sylvi.

"What time is it?" I asked

"About 6" she replied lifting a mug of the bench and coming to sit across from me, I noticed she was wearing a see through cream top with lime green shorts underneath she had a plain hot pink bikini.

"I was about to go for a swim, wanna come?" She took a sip of her coffee? Tea?

"Sure why not, just give me a minute" I walked over to my suitcase which had been thrown against a wall and sorted threw it until I found my swim trunks, picking them up I entered the bathroom and came out five minutes later wearing black trunks with blue strips. Sylvi had finished her drink and was putting the cup in the sink. I looked at the hotel we were, the kitchen was modern as was the living room, there were bay doors with light silk curtains.

"Nice place" I said "what hotel is this?"

"Oh this isn't a hotel" Sylvi replied coming to stand next to me "it's my auntie A's. She letting is borrow it" she opened the doors and a warm ocean breeze, that smelled a lot like Percy, wafted threw the door.

"Smells like your friend" Sylvi laughed,I laughed too

"I was just thinking the same thing" I said as we walked out the doors onto the beach. The sand was golden and there were palm trees lining the beach, Sylvi lead me down to the water which was crystal clear. Sylvi pulled off the top and shorts as I waded out into the water. I lay on my back and looked up at the sky.

"Pretty isn't it?" Sylvi said next to me, I nodded. "That ways New Zealand" she pointed to the south east "and then Antarctica is down that way" she pointed south "and then the islands as over there" she pointed north east.

"Cool, do you wanna go there one day?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of places I want to go" she sighed and I could've sworn I heard her mutter I wanna go home. I brushed it off as she dived under the water. She came up about 5metres away from me.

"Well?" She called "you coming?" I shifted off my back and swam over.

"Where are we going?" I asked "how do you know where to go?"

"This is my aunts house, you think I've never been here before?" She answered before grabbing my hand and pulled me, swimming, over to a alcove. The rocks were rainbow coloured and corals and seaweeds of hundreds of different colours surrounded the pool we came up in.

"Wow" I breathed as she swam over to the edge.

"My best friends and I would come here every time we visited my aunt" she had pulled her self out and was leaning over the pool slightly to wring out her hair. She sat down on a rock so that her feet were dangling in the pool, she patted the space next to her gesturing for me to sit down next to her. I did as asked.

"What's something you wish you regretted but you don't?" She asked

"Um I don't know, my life is full of regret, you?"

"My tattoo" she answered smiling slightly.

"You have a tattoo? Can I see it?" She brought her right foot and just underneath her ankle bone written in greek was family. It bothered me slightly.

"Why family?" I asked, she looked surprised

"You speak greek?" She asked

"Yeah, so why'd you get it?"

"It reminds me of home" she answered vaguely.

"How long have you had it?"

"About six months, so I've told you about my life what about yours?"

"Well Sage and I are half siblings, we have different fathers, I only found out about a year ago, then the summer of that year I went to this camp and my girlfriend got anorexia, I broke up with her and she died"

"That's your life with the girl, what about before that?"

"Well you see before that my life is pretty boring"

"Then make something up, I know nothing about you" she advised

"Thanks, I'll think about that next time" she laughed, and it haunted me, I knew of heard that laugh before but I just couldn't place it.

"Let's get back" she said suddenly standing up.

"Why?"

"Well we've been here for about an hour, so sage will be getting up soon. That girl works like clockwork" I laughed this time as I stood up. She dived into the pool and swam out to sea. I followed her. When we reached the beach house Sage, Annabeth and Percy were up sitting on the couches watching a TV show. Annabeth was very tense, I knew she was anticipating a monster attack, so was I. It made no sense that one hadn't attacked yet. We had three demigods here, two extremely powerful demigods. And me. As we neared the house they looked up. Sage got up and ran to Sylvi hugging her.

"Oh god, you had me so worried" she cried

"Hey, I just went for a swim"

"With my brother" Sage wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mind out of the gutter Sage. Out of the gutter" she tapped sages nose. They both laughed. I looked on in envy the ease they had with the friendship. They could tease each per without having to worry about saying something about someone's dead sibling.

"Breakfast?" Sylvi asked

"Yup, you get the eggs, I'll do drinks" oh gods they had a routine, I sat down on the couch as Sylvi got out four eggs and cracked them into a bowl adding salt, pepper and milk then whisked them while Sage got two mugs out of the cupboard, a packet of hot cocoa, a tub of honey and a lemon. She boiled the jug and put the lemon juice in a mug and added a teaspoon of honey, then put the cocoa mix in got the milk and filled it up halfway. When the jug finished boiling Svi was plating up the eggs and them they both sat down on the couch with their food. I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the floor.

"What?" Sylvi asked

"How did you do that?"

"6 months of living in a boarding school that makes you make your own breakfast and ya learn stuff" she shrugged. When she finished she went up stairs and got changed back into what she had been wearing early except this time she had a white singlet under her top and cream fabric sneakers. Hayley, Emma and Lily joined us.

"Oh great" Hayley sighed

"What?" Percy asked

"More early birds" Lily finished.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sylvi looked at us.

"I dunno" I shrugged. Lily smiled evilly.

"Ever gone cliff diving?"

* * *

**whoop and I'm back. Sooooooo? How was it? Review guys review! I like it. But meh, you guys tell me! **

**Not much to say, so read and review!**

**kisses**

**-Calypso**


	16. Discoveries

**Hey guys! What's up? I'm awful I know but... OMG Ryan gosling! **

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We stood on top of a cliff about 20 metres high, the girls were leaning over the edge.

"Think the waters deep enough?" Emma asked

"I think so" Sylvi replied "what do you think Percy?" I looked over at Percy,

"Um yeah I think it's deep enough" I let out a breath of relief that means it was deep enough.

"Great" Sylvi cried as she lined up with a tree about 5 metres away. She ran forward and on the edge of the cliff dived off. She did one flip then landed with the smallest splash possible in the water below. The girls cheered. Sylvi's head popped out from the water. I couldn't hear but it looked like she was laughing.

"Who's next?" Lily asked looking at the three of us, I shrugged off my top and shorts so I was wearing a plain grey bikini, lined up with the same tree as Sylvi and ran. As I jumped the wind but into my face. I landed in the water quietly and swam under coming up next to Sylvi.

"Tell me that isn't the best feeling ever" she cried as she floated on her back. I noticed a small black tattoo under her ankle bone, it said family. In greek. Something was nagging me about that but I didn't know what, just like her voice, laugh and face.

"I know a better one" I said as I watched Emma jump from the cliff. She landed with a big splash. Sylvi laughed.

"Getting better em" she splashed the girl

"I still don't know how you do that!" Emma cried "and Annabeth too?" I shrugged.

"My dad taught me" Sylvi said.

"Well I want to meet your dad" Emma flinched as Sage landed about 2 metres away.

"You know you can't" Sylvi said. Percy was next, he landed smoothly in the water, Hayley went next, then Dylan and finally lily.

"Again?" Sylvi asked.

"Nah, I feel like ice cream" Emma shook her head. Sylvi laughed again.

"Deal" she said and we swam to the beach where we had left our stuff. Sylvi phone went off from her bag as we reached the shore, she reached in and unlocked it. Her gasp was muffled as she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What did Nico send you this time?" Hayley called towelling off her hair. Nico?

"Nothing" Sylvi said. Her nose twitched. "So ice cream what do you guys want?"

"Vinalla" I said

"Goody goody gumdrop" Percy cried

"Strawberry lemonade" Dylan smiled

"You know our order" Sage cried grabbing her towel and laying it out on the sand.

"Right, so two crunchie shakes, Triple chocolate, golden crunch, two strawberry lemonades, vinalla and goody goody gumdrop?" she checked dropping her phone into her bag. Everyone nodded. As soon as Sylvi left I grabbed her phone.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked

I bit my lip "work" Dylan and Percy leaned over a shoulder

"All of you?" Sage tilted her head

"Yes" Dylan answered, I unlocked her phone, she didn't have a password. I went into her messages there were 7 chats. One from Nico, one from Sage, one from Lily, one from Hayley one from Emma and one from Tyler and a new one with one text in it from unknown. I opened that chat.

_Miss me?_

* * *

**It short I know. I'm sorry. Please Review. **

**Guess who sent the text. It's pretty obvious, but still guess. **

**Kisses**

**-Calypso**


End file.
